Ser para Ti
by Doraibu
Summary: Ryoma Echizen, prometido de Ann Tachibana...Rompen a semanas de su boda... [Universo Alterno][Historia Original][RyoSaku] [MomoAnn] & otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ser para ti**_

_Escrito por_

* * *

۝**_¤ Doraibu ¤_**

****

* * *

**_Prólogo: Desde hoy..._**۝

De la rabia, sacaba la ropa bruscamente del armario. Los ganchos sonando en sus vibraciones debido a la fuerzas de los tirones. Y así como sacaba, colocaba…mejor dicho…arrugaba, amontonaba iracunda las camisas y trajes del que alguna vez llamó prometido con orgullo.

Se detuvo, viendo la maleta con las prendas desordenadas. De nuevo las palabras frías y concisas sonaron en su mente; una declaración que la dejó helada en su escritorio y que luego la hizo estallar.

Realmente, no sabía el por qué de su reacción. La centrada y serena Tachibana Ann sacó al descubierto la parte de su personalidad que tantos problemas le había traído. Le había costado mucho dominarlo, pero lo logró exitosamente.

Pero este día…

No sabía si sentirse traicionada, utilizada…asqueada…fue despreciada de la manera más sutil y fría.

Pero la ira y ofensa estaba escrita en toda su cara, su cuerpo y su alma.

Sacó todo lo que le pertenecía del escaparate; zapatos, corbatas, medias…todo, todo lo que él había dejado en su departamento para vivir juntos como la posible pareja que eran. Todo lo metió desorganizado en la maleta. Ya no le importaba nada.

O tal vez sí…

Quizás todo era un mal entendido. Después de todo Echizen Ryoma era famoso por su actitud inmadura y despilfarradora, para él no había importado nada si se había comprometido o no. Claro, él confesó sentirse abrumado por el carácter, la belleza y astucia que ella tenía…más nunca había estado… enamorado propiamente.

Ella había permanecido fiel, cuidándolo y preocupándose con él…teniéndolo vigilado, mientras él se veía con otras de sus "momentitos".

Sostenía largas discusiones acerca de su actitud…pero él siempre se regresaba con ella…después de todo era lo único serio que él tenía en su vida…aunque fuese más una imposición que algo electo por voluntad.

Pero ya desde hace unos meses lo notaba raro. Más serio, perdido mentalmente. Si ya de por sí era algo despistado, estaba peor. No podían concretar ningún negocio en la empresa, ya que el pequeño presidente tenía la mente en otra cosa…como por ejemplo un par de piernas.

Fue cuando él le contó la situación. Desde hace algún tiempo él había tenido un contacto cercano con otra mujer. Una pequeña e insignificante mujer. La tipa no le llegaba a los tobillos. No era ni atractiva, fuerte, temible e inteligente como Ann.

Era un mera cosita, una más del mediocre mundo. Apenas y era bonita, de contextura infantil, tímida e insegura…

¿Y cómo lo sabía?

Pues… Ryoma se atrevió a llevarla a la empresa, y los pilló abrazados. Decir que no estaban sorprendidos, sería decir la mentira más grande del mundo; se quedó ahí plantada, sorprendida por el atrevimiento del hombre… restregarle la tipita en la cara. Rió, una risa hueca y lúgubre, y pronunció una disculpa venenosa para luego cerrar la puerta fuertemente, hizo temblar hasta los cuadros decorativos en las paredes de la oficina.

Salió caminando tan rápido que no vio con quien tropezaba, y solo gritó más histérica. Algo de la gente incompetente e ineficaz, y los estorbos que le hacían padecer a su vida. Y con otro portazo se encerró en su oficina…hasta tarde en la noche…cuando regresó a su departamento, se tomó una copa de vino rojo y comenzó empacarle todo.

No tenía ni idea por qué hacía todo eso, se molestaba en hacerle la maleta, para que después de una violenta discusión él no la tomara y se quedara con ella, como siempre solía hacer. Siempre hacía eso.

Salió del cuarto a la sala, al mini bar donde se sirvió otra copa del vino. Se acomodó un poco su cabello cobrizo de perfecto corte y simetría, seguramente con todo la agitación debía de verse fatal.

El lujoso apartamento estaba oscuro, con algunas luces blancas encendidas. Llevó consigo la maleta y la dejó sobre la mesa de la sala. Allí estaba todo, ropa, zapatos, cepillo de dientes… perfecto para que se fuera.

¡Ja!...Igual él iba a regresar, con ella. Con la prometida, la futura esposa.

Se sirvió otro trago. Cuando comenzó a beber, el ascensor que daba al pent-house se abrió silencioso y fallo y unos pasos tranquilos se hicieron camino por el recinto. Hasta que al fin se dignaba a aparecer.

Cuando él entró se encontró de golpe con la figura de Ann sentada y con una copa de vino rojo en las manos. Con la mirada chispeante en rabia y un poco de rubor de sangre en los altos pómulos.

Ryoma nunca iba a negar lo atractiva que era Ann…pero simplemente… no…

Su mirada parda se dirigió a la maleta sobre la mesa. Arqueó una ceja y cerró los ojos tranquilamente. Cómo si eso lo hubiese esperado.

-Hola, Ryoma.

No fue un saludo normal; fue frío, duro.

Hoy tenía que aclararse todo. Esta noche.

Ya.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Se vienen más capítulos si lo desean._

_**Este fic es de mi autoría**_

_**No se permiten hacer transcripciones ni adaptaciones**_

_Respeten mis ideas y respeten su condición de lectores. si alguna vez leen otro fic con iguales escenas, **POR FAVOR CONTÁCTENME.**_

_**SEAN SOLIDARIOS Y SOLIDARIAS**_

_Todos los derechos de los personajes y nombres pertenecen al respectivo autor:_

_**Konomi Takeshi, autor del anime Tennis no Ohjisama**_

_Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y el fic._

_Sin más que decir…_

_Se despide_

۝_**¤ Doraibu ¤ **_۝


	2. Capítulo I: por el bien de todos

_**Ser para ti**_

_Escrito por_

* * *

_**¤ **__**Doraibu**__** ¤**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I: Por el bien de todos**_

Ryoma cerró sus ojos cansado y pestañeó, pero no dejó de enfrentar la mirada de Ann.

-Buenas noches, Ann-. Respondió con cortesía, pero su voz no flaqueó. Miró alrededor en la sala y ahí vio de reojo unos papeles. Tarjetas.

Tarjetas de matrimonio, todas perfectas y hermosas.

Cómo Ann lo había pedido. Siempre perfecta, todo bien medido y exacto.

Se acercó a donde ella estaba y la maleta (con la tapa abierta) revisando y notó como el cepillo dental reposaba ahí tranquilo con el resto de sus pertenencias. Quiso reír… pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

¿Cuántas veces no había visto eso?

Siempre que tenían una discusión, "la maleta en la mesa" estaba presente. Nada más esa maleta era la clave de reconciliación.

Eso fue hasta hoy.

-Hola… ¿Vas a tomar algo?-. Replicó Ann, con normalidad ante la situación. Jugaba con la copa en su mano y miraba cautelosa al hombre frente a ella.

Él suspiró.

-No. Yo no quiero tomar-. Su mirada se fue hacia abajo, buscando algo imaginario para luego volver a observar a la recia mujer. –Y me parece que tu tampoco deberías beber tanto-. Agregó señalando la copa y fijándose en la botella de vino rojo que casi llegaba a la mitad.

Ann tenía resistencia para el alcohol, más no era totalmente inmune.

-Solo han sido tres copas-. Dijo sin darle mucha importancia. –Además¿Por qué no hacerlo? yo tengo muchas cosas que celebrar. Tuve mis serias dudas a que esta noche tú llegabas-.

-Estaba ocupado… y le dije a Sakuno que la llevaría a su casa-. Agregó después de una pausa.

Al diablo.

¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarle lo de Sakuno, si ya los había visto en su oficina?

-Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Traté de hacerlo en tiempo record… para poder venir aquí-. No le había quitado la mirada. Era un enfrentamiento directo.

-¡Qué lindo de tu parte!-. Dijo Ann con sarcástica alegría. -¿Querías evitar suspicacias de parte de la gente¿Quieres hacerles creer que no ha pasado nada?-. Interrogaba con crueldad y comenzaba a rodearlo, como una tigresa dispuesta para atacar.

-No, Ann…-.

-¿Qué le dijiste a la niñita esa?-. Preguntó tajante. -¿Qué venías un momento a conmigo para quitarnos las sospechas que nos envuelven a ti y a mi para después irte con ella?-.

Ryoma agudizó la mirada. –Yo no me dije nada de eso. Sakuno sabe cual es mi situación-.

-¿Ah si?-. Sarcástica sorpresa. -¿Cuál¿Estás comprometido pero ella es la reserva?-.

-Simplemente quiero hablar contigo Ann. Después de esto no tengo nada más que hacer. Ni con Sakuno ni con nadie-. Agregó haciendo afinque.

-Bien-. Asintió Ann, estudiando la respuesta. –Entonces te voy a ahorrar tiempo. Si viniste a terminar con esto…-. Hizo un movimiento con la mano. –Perfecto. Haz el favor de recoger todas tus cosas… las tarjetas, tu maleta, que solo hizo perpetuar tu presencia aquí. Vete que no quiero verte de nuevo…ni aquí…ni en otro lugar.

-Tienes el camino libre para estar con quien quieras…-. Ann dejó la copa sobre la mesa. –Haz lo que prefieras. Pero mañana…no me ves en la empresa-. Dijo ella como si hubiese dictado una sentencia de muerte.

-Ann, Por favor…esto no es sencillo-. Dijo Ryoma, volteándose a verla que estaba apunto de irse por el pasillo. –Esta no es, precisamente la manera en que quiero dialogar contigo-. Quería dejar claro todas las cosas con ella, pero no que se fuera de una sociedad con más años que ellos dos. Sería una injusticia con Ann y con sus familias.

-No quiero hablar contigo en estos términos-. Ryoma sacó una silla de la mesa y se sentó. Estaba agotado emocionalmente. Sus hombros amplios estaban gachos y nos mostraban el porte digno de un príncipe. Era algo difícil querer hablar con una mujer como lo era Ann.

Imperiosa y que sabía defenderse, a ella y su argumento a capa y espada.

Tachibana se giró un poco. –Si vas a decirme que lo nuestro ya se acabó…Te estoy ahorrando todo el tiempo del mundo. Estoy evitando que tengas que decirme esas cosas. ¡Te lo estoy poniendo demasiado fácil!-. Su voz se tambaleó un poco, pero se contuvo. Y volvió a tomar camino.

-Ann-. Llamó Ryoma con tranquilidad. –Esto no es una discusión unilateral…Quería que tomáramos una decisión común. Vine a hablar contigo.

-Que…termináramos todo esto de la mejor manera posible. No deseo terminar mal contigo-.

Eso era todo.

Eso era exactamente lo que Ann no quería escuchar.

La palabra "terminar".

Eso si que no iba de acuerdo a sus suposiciones anteriores.

Fue inesperado.

-¡¿Qué?¡-. Siseó con voz acalorada, no lo dijo muy alto, no iba a perder su elegancia. Se entornó totalmente hacía él, sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Todo fue tan sorpresivo. Y ella tenía que saber el por qué de esa afirmación de Ryoma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes terminar nuestra relación y ¡Ya!, no pasó nada¡¿Tú no vas a pensar que yo esté de acuerdo en que TÚ termines una relación, UN COMPROMISO y mandes al diablo cuatro años de mi vida a la basura?!-. Decía Ann muy ofendida.

Después de un corto beso en la mejilla, Sakuno de despidió de él, no muy segura de qué decir. Si "Adiós" ó "Hasta luego".

Desde que había conocido a Ryoma, jamás lo había visto tan tenso pero conservando su determinación en la mirada.

* * *

_**Ese mismo día.**_

_**Tokio. Avenida principal Shei**_

_**8:50 PM, hace algunas horas.**_

_-¿De verdad piensas hacer eso Ryoma-kun?-. __Preguntó mirando al frente, viendo el tráfico congestionado de las noches en Tokio. Estaban embotellados._

_Ryoma había hablado con ella, y de manera __muy__seria, acerca del rompimiento de su compromiso con Tachibana Ann._

_Cualquier otra mujer estuviese brincando de alegría y esperando la ruptura; el deseado Echizen Ryoma sería libre de Ann. Blanco fácil y libre para las mujeres. Pero ella, Ryuzaki Sakuno, no estaba muy segura de qué sentir._

_-Realmente, he estado con Ann por un compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres. No hubo ningún asunto económico o familiar que los motivara a querer ponernos en matrimonio-. Dijo mirando en igual dirección que ella. Soltó una risa hueca. –Fue un capricho sin pies ni cabeza; un juego de adultos-._

_-¿Juego?-. Inquirió Sakuno volteando la cabeza para verlo._

_Él asintió. –Sus padres y los míos formaron una sociedad pequeña que luego se convertiría en la empresa de hoy. Por alguna razón, el comprometernos, a Ann y a mi, significaría no solo una unión con unidad económica y laboral, pero ahora pasaríamos a ser parientes…familia-._

_-¿…Una prueba de lealtad…?-. Sugirió Sakuno vacilante._

_Ryoma mantuvo una expresión reflexivo. Y después de un corto momento asintió._

_-¿Ryoma-kun, tu sientes algo por Ann?-._

_Ahora él dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Con lentitud, llevó sus dedos hacia la lozana mejilla y la acarició seductoramente, pasando por sus labios, tocando y sintiendo los suaves y llenos que eran._

_-Si…-. Respondió Ryoma._

_Ella cerró sus ojos y disimuló una pequeña torcedura de labios._

_-Pero… lo que siento por ti, es mil veces mayor-. Prosiguió tranquilamente, antes de besarla con frenética dulzura._

_Iba a atesorar tanto ese beso. No sabía si podía ser el último. Anque Ryoma le había asegurado que el compromiso acababa… una parte de ella no le permitía confiarse de ilusiones falsas._

_Sakuno era una persona compasiva. No podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima por Ann. Ella también era mujer y se colocaba en la situación de la prometida, especialmente si la boda estaba a cinco semanas._

_Si a Sakuno le pasara algo así…_

_Se destrozaría completamente. Precisamente, por eso… ella había con Ryoma._

* * *

_**Hace 10 **__**días.**_

_**Al mediodía. 12:56 pm.**_

_**Dragon CAFÉ, Tokio.**_

_-¡No, Ryoma-kun! No lo hagas…-. Pidió Sakuno cuando Ryoma le contó que planeaba romper el compromiso. –Si lo vemos bien… Yo soy la que sobra aquí. Yo… soy la amante, la tercera…-.Agregó en voz baja, consciente de que a pesar de que se denigraba así misma, era la cruda verdad._

_Echizen la miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. –Eres bien extraña. Cualquier mujer me hubiese llamado un taxi, para que me llevara lo más rápido al departamento de Ann para acabar el compromiso-._

_-Yo no soy "cualquier mujer", Ryoma-kun-. Dijo Sakuno con voz severa, algo extraño en ella. –Precisamente, porque soy mujer, comprendo el dolor que podría sentir Ann si le hicieras algo así…-._

_Ryoma le miró con fijeza y sonrió un poco. Quizás eso era lo que le atraía enormemente de Sakuno. La confianza que ella tenía en él, algo de lo cual carecía magistralmente, y su compasión y capacidad de perdonar de corazón._

_-Tal vez, Sakuno… Pero son nuestros sentimientos y nuestro futuro lo que estamos poniendo en riesgo._

* * *

Y aunque esas palabras viniendo de Ryoma fueran una señal de que el mundo se acabaría prontamente, eran totalmente ciertas.

Ella amaba a Ryoma.

Ryoma decía que la amaba a ella.

¿Pero y Ann?

¿Acaso ella iba a renunciar tan fácilmente?

Sakuno se había enamorado de Ryoma desde que le conoció y trabajó en un proyecto de diseño para su empresa.

Ambos se habían enamorado, uno del otro. Inmediatamente ella supo del compromiso con Ann. Uno de sus compañeros se lo había dicho y advertido. Después, cuando comenzó a verse con él, se lo había asegurado. Pero él era demasiado insistente y así siguieron durante 18 meses.

Ella no pudo evitar caer. Olvidé destacar que Ryoma sabía como hacer un buen coqueteo.

Se reprochaba a sí misma por ceder. Ella sola se había buscado tener un puesto tan vulgar en la vida de un hombre.

Más los besos y los momentos donde ellos dos eran protagonistas, eran maravillosos y rápidos; el tiempo era cruel con ellos, exacto y justo.

Nadie les dijo que se enamoraran.

Simplemente pasó. Eso fue todo.

Mientras tanto ella se instalaba en su pequeña casa y la recibía el gato que Ryoma le había regalado, al cual, él mismo, bautizó como Karupin. Ella rió divertida ante la ocurrencia.

Ese hombre tenía una afición por los refrescos de frutas y bebidas energéticas.

Dejó a un lado sus carpetas y materiales para tomar el gatito en brazos, acariciando el suave pelaje y besándolo en las orejas.

-Bueno karupin-chan…si pasa algo, te tengo a ti-. Suspiró Sakuno.

-Solo espero que lo que sea que pase…sea por el bien de todos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Se vienen más capítulos si lo desean.__ Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir muy bien._

_**Este fic es de mi autoría**_

_**No se permiten hacer transcripciones ni adaptaciones**_

_Respeten mis ideas y respeten su condición de lectores. si alguna vez leen otro fic con iguales escenas, __**POR FAVOR CONTÁCTENME.**_

_**SEAN SOLIDARIOS Y SOLIDARIAS**_

_Todos los derechos de los personajes y nombres pertenecen al respectivo autor:_

_**Konomi Takeshi, autor del anime Tennis no Ohjisama**_

_Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y el fic._

_Sin más que decir…_

_Se despide_

۝_**¤ **__**Doraibu**__** ¤**_


End file.
